All Quiet On The Mobian Front (For Remembrance DayArmistice Day)
by TailsTheAirborneTrooper1945
Summary: A cross between the first world war and Sega because the 11th hour of the 11th day of the 11th month :I aka Remembrance Day or Armistice Day


**This is for remembrance day and to make up for my last fanfiction, It was awful now that I look at it, I do not own Sega or the Sonic team, anything related belongs to its rightful owners**

it was a rainy day in knothole, eggman's robot troops were in a trench 200 meters away from a huge brown muddy field outside the town, in the trench that was located just outside the little town were the freedom fighters, dressed in boots with puttees, brown woolen pants and a khaki jacket, topped off with a green or gray brodie helmet. The rain made the entire trench muddy and hard to walk as it was knee deep. Among the many freedom fighters were our two friends: Sonic and his friend Tails, They knew each other for 5 years, they both shared the same dug out and shared their packages from home

Tails: Sonic?

Sonic: yes pal?

Tails: what time is it?

Sonic took a look at his stop watch.

Sonic: 5:15AM

Tails: its almost time..

"Put you're valuables in the bucket lads! if you leave you get them back! if you leave, you get them back! C'mon!" Shouted Knuckles as he walked down the line of soldiers as they dropped in golden stop watches, pictures, and even old books.

Knuckles: FIX BAYONETS! FIX BAYONETS!

Everyone fixed bayonets, except Sonic. He had a pistol and a mobian flag, he would run across the fields next to Knuckles, Tails would be one of the last troops to charge. A whizzbang flew overhead and exploded behind the trench, sending mud and dirt showering into the trench.

There was the blow of a whistle, a deafening yell, many of them were a "RAHHH!" and the others a "HORAAAHHH!" one way or another, they were deafening.

Tails: Jesus Christ!

Everyone climbed out of the trench, soldiers were already getting shot as they only just poked their head out of the trench, others were lucky as they ran, for a good many it would be their last day. Sonic held the flag high, and fired his pistol blindly ahead of him, trying to hit a target by some chance. Tails waited, then the line of the smallest or youngest soldiers were left, Tails let out a loud battle cry, and the last of them charged out, the machine gunner: Shadow, would stay behind to give covering fire.

Tails, who was only a Private First Class, had an eye for combat and skill, he flew some of the first planes over no mans land and even kamikazed into a enemy observation balloon, he survived. Not every soldier in the back had a rifle, their were few light rifles as they were experimenting with weight, if one soldier died, the other would take his rifle. " _RAAHHHH!"_ the younger soldiers shouted. A shell hit nearby, sending Tails off his feet. He got up and kept running, finally they caught up to the rest.

Tails: SONIC! BUDDY?

Sonic: I'M HERE! CAN'T STOP! GOTTA STAY AHEAD!

The gunfire ceased, as the sounds of dying robots, who were so human-like they were basically people except with the exception of using the toilet...

They wore a tan or dark gray Stahlem and the same as the freedom fighters, except gray.

The Freedom fighters jumped into the trench, and were either shot, stabbed or survived to kill the eggpawns, Tails later learned Knuckles was shot in the chest, and Shadow was thrown into the air by a shell, he died instantly. Tails learned many of his other friends didn't make it, Tails only friends left were Sonic, who survived the charge, Amy, who was in a field hospital, treating the wounded and Cream, who was Amy's assistant. a week later, Tails was flying his plane over the fields, shuddenly the soldiers in the trenches threw away their rifles, tossed their helmets in the air and ran across the fields, the Eggpawns did the same. Tails heard something that he would never of thought he'd hear

"Eggman Surrendered, we won!"

Tails: Thanks god! he said as he landed his planes in the field, and jumped out to join his friends.

 **I hope you liked it, once again sorry if this offended anyone but I made this in respect of the troops who died in WW1 and WW2, My great grandpa died in WW1 but I have his helmet somehow. Thanks for reading! (I never knew people still read stuff though o_o)**


End file.
